When a high voltage cable having a metallic tape shield is spliced or terminated, the metallic tape shield must be electrically connected to the system ground either by connection to the metallic tape shield of a second cable in a splice or to ground on cable termination. The connection to the metallic tape shield has to be sealed and must be capable of withstanding short circuit currents. The conventional method of making a ground connection to the metallic tape shield is by soldering a conductive braid or strip to the metallic tape shield. The connection is then sealed by wrapping conductive rubber tape and/or vinyl tape around the connection. Another type of ground contact includes an adaptor having a corrugated conductive strip enclosed within a molded rubber sleeve which is mounted on the metallic tape shield. A hose clamp is mounted on the rubber sleeve to squeeze the copper strip to the shield.